bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Raia
Raia was a high ranked aquatic warrior attacking the Isle of Cyril Nui, serving the Phantasmal Raiders. Biography At some point Raia was drafted into the Phantasmal Raiders. He became the bodyguard of the three commanders, becoming their second in command as well, alongside Jaki. ''Sea of Peril Raia ended up attacking Cyril Nui, bringing his contingent of Bashaa with him. The Toa Cyril ended up appearing and challenged him. He boasted that he was never defeated, that he was invincible in combat. The Toa weren't impressed, actually shocking Raia. The team went through their rollcall, finishing as the Bashaa attacked. The team used their personal weapons while Hoji used his Blade Blaster, cutting the enemies down with ease. Their shell-like bodies weren't able to survive the steel. Hoji and Raia faced each other. Raia asked if Hoji could move the island. Hoji asked if that was hypothetical, or was supposed to mean something. Raia said it meant that he could move the island with his powers. Hoji doubted his foe's strength and attacked with his firearm, but nothing happened. Raia attacked Hoji, defeating him with ease. Agri came next, attacking with his iron knuckles, but he could barely do any damage. Agri next went down at Raia's hands. Cesare was also defeated, so Raia told them that he chose weak Bashaa on purpose to test them. He took down the others, standing against everything thrown at him. Hoji used the Dragon Missile to no affect. Forming the Cyril Buster, the team fired on him. He claimed he was second in command of the Phantasmal Raiders, and the bodyguard of the three commanders, taking the hit to no affect. He left the fight when the Toa fled; he was drying up. On his way he encountered Larc, and spared her if she would become a spy for the Raiders. She accepted. Raia returned to the undersea base, meeting with Uva, Gamel and Sagarc. Uva asked for his report, so Raia told him that the Toa would easily fall with his next strike. Returning to the surface with a squad of Bashaa, he looked for the Toa, only for Hoji to lead his original allies against Raia. Raia questioned where Cesare was. Cesare emerged from a side street, stating that he was different, as his armor dictated, confusing Raia. He watched as they shattered their Nova Stones, becoming the Toa Cyril Nova. The team obliterated his Bashaa and attacked him with the Cyril Buster again, using their new powers to smash his armor. He attempted to flee and warn his Masters, but Cesare was upon him, attacking with a powered kick as the Buster fired again, killing him. Abilities & Traits Raia acted cocky, but was truly powerful and deserved the way he spoke. He showed surprise when his foes doubt his large claims. He was powerful, with great strength, claws, and defense. He would eventually dry up, so he needed to continue to take in more water. Mask & Tools Raia used claws in battle along with his thick and powerful shell for defense. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is named after ''Kamen Rider Raia of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Phantasmal Raiders Category:Koji